Lotto (HunHan Ver)
by sangjoonpark
Summary: [Lipstick, Chateau Wine color. White champagne shower with bubbles. It might only be once in my life. My pressed down instincts are popping up. What to do, I just hit the LOTTO] Oh Se Hun, seorang casino king yang tak terkalahkan, bertemu dengan Lu Han, wanita dengan bibir dan gaun merah menyala. HunHan! Casino! DLDR! NSFW! #LOTTO


Lotto (HunHan Ver)

.

Oh Se Hun

Lu Han

.

GS - Songfict from EXO's LOTTO/Louder - M rated fict

.

Sorry for mistakes!

.

sangjoonpark present

.

Melemparkan koinnya dengan sembarangan ke atas sebuah meja lalu mengeluarkan seringaian tampannya sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak merengkuh semua uang yang ada di atas meja, melemparkan tatapan menantangnya pada semua yang sedang berteriak frustasi di sekitarnya, menunjukkan bahwa dia sama sekali tak terkalahkan

Pandangannya beralih pada seorang wanita yang bersandar dengan intim di dadanya, menyeringai sekali lagi lalu merangkul bahu wanita berambut merah itu dengan erat setelahnya mengelus bahunya pelan, seolah memberi tanda akan sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya setelah ini, "Tentu saja Sehun sayang, apa yang tidak untukmu" wanita itu mengusap pipinya dengan nafsu membara

Namun pandangan pria yang baru saja memenangkan permainan itu terarah lurus ke arah seorang wanita dengan segelas _champagne_ di tangannya, rambut pirang panjangnya digulung tinggi dan beberapa helai jatuh di pundaknya, mata kucingnya dipulas dengan _eyeshadow_ coklat-peach, pipi chubbynya diberi efek tirus dengan _shadow_ yang cukup dalam

Tapi hanya satu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian lelaki berahang tegas itu, bibir mungilnya berwarna merah menyala, senada dengan gaun panjang yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat pas, _collarbone_ yang terlihat membuat Sehun tanpa sadar menyesap bibirnya sendiri, menahan gejolak yang entah sejak kapan muncul ke permukaan

Wanita itu mengarahkan pandangannya berkeliling hingga akhirnya sampai pada mata Sehun yang juga sedang memandangnya intens, menyadari dipandang dengan tatapan yang begitu lapar wanita itu tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak pergi dengan segelas tinggi _champagne_ di tangannya, mengundang Sehun untuk bangkit dan mengejarnya

Segera setelah matanya menangkap wanita yang sama sedang menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum tipis dan kedipan mata yang begitu mengundang pria dengan kemeja biru-putih itu berlari mendekat, menahan tangan kanan sang wanita yang sedang menggenggam _champagne_ lalu berbisik dengan suara beratnya "Berminat minum _champagne_ bersama denganku?"

Sehun memojokkan wanita yang sedari tadi menarik hatinya itu ke tembok sebelah kamar hotel mereka, wajahnya mendekat dengan mata yang berkelana di sekitar wajah cantik wanita itu, sedangkan yang digoda hanya tersenyum dengan tangan yang bergerilya di dada dan bahu pria berkulit putih itu, mencoba semakin menyalakan sang lelaki yang sudah memanas

"Kau menyalakan api di orang yang salah sayang" Sehun berbisik dengan suara beratnya, mengelus pipi wanita itu yang sayangnya semakin menambah panas suasana diantara mereka, "Benarkah?" gadis itu mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke arah bibir merekah sang pria, lalu menarik bahu Sehun dan berbisik dengan perlahan di telinganya "Kalau begitu tunjukkan kesalahanku, sayang"

Diberi lampu hijau membuat hasrat lelaki itu tak tertahankan lagi, dengan lapar dilumatnya bibir merah menyala wanita itu, tangan nakalnya merambat ke pinggang berlekuk sang wanita dan mengelusnya kasar, sebelah tangan yang lainnya digunakannya untuk semakin memojokkan wanita itu ke tembok, dengan tubuh yang sudah saling bergesekan satu sama lain

Bibir lelaki itu semakin menekan sang wanita dengan ciuman kelaparannya, namun wanita itu hanya terdiam menikmati dengan tangannya yang mengelus dada bidang Sehun dengan pelan mencoba menaikkan gairah lelaki itu, dan sayangnya hal itu berhasil, Sehun semakin menekan ciumannya membuat bunyi kecipak terdengar di sepanjang lorong hotel itu

Tangannya meremas bongkahan padat yang berada di bagian bawah wanita itu membuat sebuah lenguhan panjang keluar begitu saja dari bibir penuh yang sedang dilumatnya itu, seolah tersadar Sehun melepas ciumannya lalu memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan lapar, hal yang sama dilakukan sang lawan berciuman, mata bulatnya mencari-cari seolah kehilangan lelaki tampan itu

Pandangan lelaki itu terfokus pada bibir penuh yang membengkak dengan lipstik merah yang sudah berantakan karena ciumannya barusan, wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengusap bibir Sehun yang memerah karena lipstik milik wanita itu dengan seduktif, sekali lagi berhasil mengundang Sehun untuk semakin memanas karenanya

Sehun mencium bibir wanita itu sekali lagi, menyesapnya dalam dan memberi gigitan kecil pada bibir bawahnya sebelum kembali melepasnya dan menatapnya dengan iris yang semakin menggelap, "Maafkan aku, harusnya kau masuk, bukannya malah kubiarkan disini" membuat kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir sang wanita

Membuka kulkas lalu meletakkan dua botol _champagne_ di meja, membuka salah satunya dan menuangkan salah satunya ke gelas sang wanita yang diterima dengan senyum, "Omong-omong kita sudah berciuman panas di lorong hotel dan kau sudah berhasil membuatku semakin memanas, tapi aku belum tahu namamu" membuat wanita itu tertawa kecil karenanya

"Jadi berniat memberitahu namamu nona cantik?" Sehun bertanya lalu meminum _champagne_ -nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _collarbone_ menonjol milik wanita seksi di hadapannya, "Lu Han" kali ini matanya beralih pada wajah cantik sang wanita, "Namaku Lu Han, tuan Oh Se Hun yang terhormat" menghasilkan respon keterkejutan dari sang lelaki

Memperhatikan wanita yang meminum _champagne_ secara perlahan itu dengan intens lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau tahu namaku?, wow" wanita itu tersenyum lalu meletakkan gelas _champagne_ -nya di meja, membuat Sehun bisa melihat bekas lipstik merah yang ditinggalkan wanita itu di gelasnya, "Siapa yang tidak mengenal Oh Se Hun, penjudi terkenal dengan segala pesonanya"

Sehun terkekeh lalu menuang minumannya lagi, "Jadi berniat merasakan pesonaku nona cantik?" bertanya dengan nada menggoda membuat Luhan berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendekat, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada bahu tegap lelaki itu "Aku tahu kau sudah jatuh padaku tuan Oh, jadi mari kita saling jatuh satu sama lain"

Penawaran menarik, Sehun menyeringai tipis, selama ini dia hanya melakukan one night stand tanpa pernah jatuh pada partnernya sedikitpun, tapi wanita ini berbeda, hanya dengan satu kedipan mata berhasil membuat Sehun kembali memanas, pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya dengan seringai tampan yang tak menghilang sedikitpun, lalu menenggak _champagne_ miliknya

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun Sehun berdiri dan melumat bibir mungil Luhan dengan lapar, lidahnya membuka belahan bibir itu dengan paksa dan tangannya mengelus pinggang sang wanita, sedangkan sang korban penyerangan berteriak sedikit karena kaget dengan ciuman lapar pria itu yang tiba-tiba, ditambah lidahnya yang bisa merasakan _champagne_ di bibirnya

Pertarungan lidah yang memanas dengan cepat itu dimenangkan oleh Sehun saat bibir Luhan terbuka dengan penuh menghasilkan lenguhan panjang sang gadis, tangan gadis itu berpegang penuh pada leher Sehun dan tangan nakal sang lelaki merayap ke seluruh tubuh berlekuk wanita itu yang bisa disentuhnya

Meremas bokong penuh Luhan seiring dengan _champagne_ yang mengalir dari sela-sela pagutan panas mereka, membuat wanita itu memejamkan matanya dan melenguh tak mampu menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan sang lawan bermain, "Sebut namaku Luhan, sebut" gumam Sehun di sela-sela ciuman panas diantara mereka membuat Luhan langsung melenguh panjang

"Aah Sehun aah~" Luhan bergumam tak terkendali diantara remasan Sehun di bokongnya dan lumatan lelaki itu di bibir merahnya, lelaki pemimpin permainan itu menggeram menyadari penisnya mulai membesar dengan cepat, karena wanita itu yang menyebut namanya diantara desahan seksinya, tangan nakal sang lelaki meremas pinggang wanita itu gemas sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif

Menyadari kode yang diberikan Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mencoba menggapai kasur, namun ciuman Sehun yang semakin menuntut membuat wanita itu beberapa kali berakhir menabrak dinding dengan tangan yang meremat rambut Sehun melampiaskan kenikmatan yang dirasakan, gulungan rambutnya sudah rusak entah sejak kapan karena tarikan tangan nakal Sehun

Tangan Sehun menahan pinggang wanita itu sambil sesekali menggesekkan pinggul Luhan dengan penisnya, menghasilkan desahan panjang diantara ciuman yang belum terlepas hingga sekarang, "Uhh Sehunhh~" Luhan mendesah sekali lagi dengan kedua tangan yang mengelus rambut tengkuk sang lelaki yang mendorongnya ke tembok

Tidak tahan dengan semua godaan yang diberikan sang lelaki Luhan memilih membuka kancing kemeja lelaki itu, walau harus berbagi konsentrasi dengan gigitan-gigitan lelaki itu di bibirnya, Luhan mendesah keenakan begitu tangannya membuka kancing kemeja kedua Sehun karena lelaki itu menarik resleting gaun gadis itu dengan sekali hentak

Ciuman mereka terlepas karena desahan Luhan barusan yang begitu lepas, membangunkan hasrat terpendam dalam diri Sehun, merasa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melepas kemeja lelaki itu sang wanita kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, namun Sehun lebih cepat untuk menangkap kedua tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepala wanita itu

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu melumat bibir mungil Luhan sekali lagi sebelum berkata "Karena aku menang kali ini aku yang mengambil alih permainan, Luhan", wanita itu tersenyum dengan pandangan mata yang terarah pada tampilan berantakan sekaligus seksi Sehun, "Kalau begitu kuasai aku Sehun, buat aku mendesah keras di bawahmu"

Undangan yang sangat tepat untuk serigala kelaparan seperti Oh Se Hun, dengan hitungan detik pria itu melumat leher jenjang Luhan, membuat desahan semakin tak tertahankan dari bibir bengkak sang wanita, tangannya merambat ke arah punggung Luhan, mencoba melepaskan gaun merah menyala itu dengan bibir yang masih menggigiti leher wanita itu

"Sehun~ Oh Se-aah" desahan Luhan semakin tak terkendali saat dia merasakan gaunnya mulai merambat menuruni tubuhnya, tangannya semakin gencar meremat rambut coklat Sehun seiring dengan gerakan seduktif lelaki itu di lehernya, Sehun berdehem membenarkan tindakan Luhan yang begitu pasrah dalam dekapannya

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan menggigiti leher Luhan saat gaun merah itu sudah sepenuhnya terlepas dari tubuhnya, Oh Se Hun tidak pernah salah dalam menilai seseorang, dan benar saja, tubuh Luhan luar biasa indah, dengan dua bongkah payudara yang menyembul malu-malu dari bra putih yang masih menempel di badannya

Luhan menahan nafasnya saat Sehun berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangannya yang memutari tubuh wanita itu, berniat membuka ikatan bra yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, namun gigitan wanita itu di lehernya menghentikan segala pergerakannya, "Buka bajumu sayang, aku mau melihatnya" bisik wanita itu dengan begitu seduktif di telinga Sehun

Menyeringai tanpa melonggarkan dekapannya sedikitpun, "Kau sudah berani memerintahku rupanya, sayang?" pertanyaan dengan nada sarkatis itu seketika berubah menjadi desahan panjang saat tangan nakal Luhan mengelus penis Sehun yang sudah membesar dari luar celananya, "Aku hanya mau melihatnya, salahkah?"

Kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bahu wanita yang baru saja membuatnya mendesah untuk pertama kali dalam kehidupan sex-nya, "Kau nakal sayang" gumamnya membuat remasan Luhan semakin ketara di bagian privat lelaki itu, Sehun menahan desahannya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Luhan, menghasilkan geraman dengan nafsu yang begitu kentara

Menggigit leher sang wanita dengan dalih menahan desahan karena tangan nakal Luhan senantiasa meremas 'mainan'-nya itu, kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah karena kenikmatan yang diberikan sang lawan bermain, wanita itu memejamkan matanya keenakan karena gigitan Sehun yang membuat celana dalamnya benar-benar basah sempurna

Hingga akhirnya kaki Sehun tersandung kasur membuatnya ambruk dengan Luhan yang bertumpu sepenuhnya di atasnya, melepaskan wajahnya dari leher memerah wanita itu lalu menyeringai tampan, "Kali ini aku yang memegang permainan Luhan" lelaki itu kembali menyambar bibir penuh Luhan yang terbuka sedikit untuk mengambil oksigen dengan kasar

Lalu membalik posisi mereka dengan cepat membuat lumatannya semakin intens pada bibir Luhan, melumat memakan menggigit menjilat semua dilakukannya terhadap bibir manis wanita itu, sedangkan tangan wanita itu kembali berkutat dengan kemeja merah-hitam milik sang lelaki yang sudah terlepas separuhnya

Pagutan mereka terlepas sejenak karena memberi jalan bagi kemeja Sehun untuk meninggalkan sang pemilik, Sehun melempar kemeja itu begitu saja di lantai dan melanjutkan melumat bibir wanita itu dengan tangan nakal Luhan yang mengelus dada bidangnya sambil sesekali memainkan nipple coklat Sehun dengan intens

Lumatan Sehun turun perlahan ke arah payudara gadis itu yang masih tertutup bra, menggitnya kasar lalu menariknya kuat menimbulkan pekikan manis Luhan, Sehun terdiam sejenak mengamati payudara coklat Luhan yang seolah berteriak minta disentuh hingga gigitan wanita itu di dadanya menyadarkannya, "Jangan melamun sayang"

Segera setelah melumat bibir wanita itu Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara payudara indah Luhan dan mengecupinya menghasilkan desahan indah dari bibir penuh Luhan, "Seh- Sehunhh~" desahan yang tak berhenti itu bagaikan genderan perang bagi lelaki seksi itu, bibirnya tak berhenti mengemut dan sesekali menggigiti puncak payudara itu

- **LOTTO** -

"Aah Luhan~" Sehun menggeram rendah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya keenakan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya _menggenjot_ wanita yang sedari tadi dicumbunya dengan ganas, "There Sehun therehh!~, aah~" dan pekikan panjang wanita itu menandakan Luhan sudah _make out_ entah yang keberapa kalinya

Sehun kembali menciumi leher Luhan yang sudah memerah tanpa menghentikan hentakan kerasnya yang tepat sasaran, lalu menggeram rendah dengan bibir yang menggigit leher Luhan kuat saat cairan putih meleleh dari antara paha wanita itu, menandakan Sehun sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya, Luhan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun lalu membiarkan lelaki itu melumatnya sebentar

"Terima kasih" gumam Sehum dengan perlahan, Luhan yang terlalu lelah untuk berpikir hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, Sehun turun dari tubuh wanita yang baru saja ditidurinya itu lalu mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu, "Aku tidak mendesah sedikitpun saat melakukan sex, dan kau membuatku melakukannya, kau luar biasa Luhan"

Bergumam sambil merapikan helaian rambut Luhan yang lengket karena keringat lalu menghisap bibir candu- _nya_ sekali lagi, menghasilkan lenguhan dari wanita yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya itu, Sehun terkekeh lalu mengelus rambut panjang wanita itu lembut dan menerima Luhan yang bergelung di dadanya, "Baiklah Luhan, kau menang kali ini"

 ** _Lipstick, Chateau Wine color_**

 ** _White champagne shower with bubbles_**

 ** _It might only be once in my life_**

 ** _My pressed down instincts are popping up_**

 ** _What to do, I just hit the LOTTO_**

 ** _La la la la_**

 ** _EXO – Lotto_**

.

-Prologue-

Melemparkan koinnya dengan sembarangan lalu menyeringai seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang menarik semua uang di meja ke kantongnya, seorang wanita tampak menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pria tegap itu dengan tangan yang meraba dada sang lelaki seduktif, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bar lalu tanpa peringatan apapun langsung berdiri mendekat

"Hai sayang" tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang yang digerai menyamping membuat wanita itu menoleh dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, "Hai juga sayang" mengecup bibir lelaki itu lama dengan sedikit lumatan-lumatan kecil sebelum akhirnya membuka suara "Kau menang lagi?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk cepat dengan tangan yang meremas pinggang wanita itu "Tentu saja, kau pernah mendapati seorang Oh Se Hun mengalami kekalahan?" membuat wanita itu terkekeh perlahan, "Baiklah Oh Se Hun, Lu Han sudah siap untuk berada di bawahmu dan mendesah dengan keras untukmu"

Dan desahan keras Luhan tak berhenti hingga pagi menjelang.

.

 ** _Don't lose this moment_**

 ** _We're going crazy my lucky lady_**

 ** _This day will be remembered once again_**

 ** _I'm thirsty even now, there's still so much to give you_**

 ** _I don't need no money, I just need you_**

 ** _I want you so bad_**

 ** _EXO – LOTTO_**

.

.

.

.

Hi!, my first nc scene ever!, Oh My!, so fcking ashamed here guys

How was that?, jelek ya?, hikseu saya emang bakatnya baca aja ga bakat bikin, apalagi di tengah-tengah pasti banyak yang kecewa karena ena-ena nya dipotong secara tidak kemanusiaan, tapi apa boleh buat otak saya udah blank dalam membayangkan hal-hal seperti 'itu' untuk ff ini hikseu

Saya langsung kepikiran bikin ff ini segera setelah nonton EXO – Lotto, they just so freakin' awesome!, atmosfer Monster masih kerasa sih, cuman kali ini lebih gimanaaa gitu, liriknya menginspirasi untuk bikin ff ini (otak saya emang kotor fix)

Please help me memperbaiki imajinasi 'kotor' saya dengan review ff ini, jebal ~

Ah ya, saya juga ada rencana bikin ChanBaek ver, isinya sih kemungkinan sama tapi mungkin feel-nya beda, saya juga ga yakin ff ini dapet feel HunHan-nya karena jujur ff ini ditulis saat feel KaiSoo saya lagi gede-gedenya dan ff ini sebenarnya other version dari original versionnya yaitu KaiSoo ver, mind to check the ori ver in my profile?, hehe

Last, review please!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


End file.
